


A Note

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	A Note

Dr. Hoshi hummed as he was fixing up one of his old inventions, with Peppy Ankylosaurus walking in as they were both at the purple raptor's lab near the Bone Dry Dunes.  
"Doc, when are we going to do something fun with the old gang again?" Peppy whined as he shook his head. "We've haven't seen them in lord knows how long."  
"It beats me, Pep." Dr. Hoshi stated as he adjusted his light blue glasses, thinking. "Perhaps if someone dropped in, we could organize an event that revolves around-"  
Suddenly out of nowhere, Petey Piranha crashed through the rooftop, landing on Peppy. Dr. Hoshi looked on in shock as Petey then barfed brown goop out of his mouth, then pulling out a letter from his red pouch with one of his green leaves.  
"What's this?" Dr. Hoshi stated as he opened the message, being greeted with musical notes hitting him in the face as he murmured. "...Well, tis is exactly why we clear out our mail."  
"Just read what it says," Peppy yawned as he placed his right hand on his face.


End file.
